Memory
by Starza
Summary: Hisoka reflects on memories... TsuzukixHisoka Hisoka Birthday Fic!


**Title:** Memories  
**Genre:** General  
**Warnings:** None  
**Comments:** I'm saddened of the lack of birthday fics for Hisoka. :( It's a little late, but let's say inspiration hit me. Yes, I KNOW I wrote a fic with the same title and pretty much, the SAME summary, but it seems to fit this story too, so nah nah!

It is VERY important you take note of the version I'm going by, because, in this version, I'm going by the manga version. You'll see in one memory, where the fic differs from the anime

**Spoilers:** Kyoto Arc Spoilers, Hisoka's past, manga spoilers.

Not many people know, but Hisoka has a good memory. Memories that he latches onto, burying themselves deep inside of his heart. Memories of things that would normally be long forgotten. Memories of things that will always be remembered. Memories of the smallest little incidents that no one remembers.

There's the usual traumatic things, like 'the night' that always seems to haunt his dreams. Or the night where he is surrounded by the dark hellish flames, watching his partner's tear-soaked eyes looking to the heavens, lifting his arms up, as if pleading to gods themselves.

There are also the positive memories that he remembers clearly. When he was still his parent's son, he can remember the small pats on the head from his father or the warm hugs his mother used to give him. He can remember every warm hug his partner gives him now. He can remember the smiles from his co-workers as they greet him as he walks into the office.

And then there are important dates.

Like last Christmas, Tsuzuki had dragged Hisoka out into the cold, to 'carol', they called it in the Western culture. His hands had become numb as he blew into them, his teeth chattering as a gust of air blew past. His feet had ached from all the walking around, and his winter coat couldn't keep his body warm. But when he felt another jacket on his shoulders and looked up at the tight, gentle smile on Tsuzuki's lips, he no longer felt cold.

There was Valentine's Day, where Tsuzuki had insisted on giving him a box of white chocolate. At first, Hisoka shook his head, looking back at the report on a case. But when Tsuzuki had given him his puppy look, he opened the package, took a piece out, and popped it into his mouth, hoping that Tsuzuki would eventually go away and he could get back to his work.

After that day, Tsuzuki always bought him a box of white chocolates, and the box would be empty by the time the day finished.

And then there were birthdays.

Hisoka could remember every birthday, no matter what happened on that day.

There was the first birthday he could remember. His fifth birthday consisted of his parents smiling at him, his father ruffling his hair as he smiled back at him. He could remember the first book that his father had given him, a gift, to celebrate the day. He even remembers the strawberry shortcake that his mother baked for him, telling him that today was a special day.

Then there was his tenth birthday. There were no smiles or hugs. His mother was nowhere to be seen that entire day. The smile on his father's face was long gone, only grim determination as he scowled at Hisoka, telling that he wasn't moving fast enough during his Kendo sessions and that he better start improving or he would be disciplined. Hisoka would raise his wooden sword up and the lesson continued, no mention about why his mother was so depressed lately, for fear of being locked in the cold cell down in the basement.

Later, when he was exhausted and collapsed on his bed, he would notice the book that lay on his pillow. It was a book that he never had seen before, and there was nothing to identify who had left the book there. Hisoka had hugged it to his chest, the familiar smell of musky cologne that his father wore faintly on the cover of the book.

His fifteenth birthday came and went by in a blur. The one thing being clear was pain. Every muscle in his body burned when he tried to get up from bed. Every step was torture as he trudged to go to the bathroom. The world would spin about him as he felt himself falling to the floor, a nurse shouting in the distance. Later, he would wake up in a bed of white sheets and hear a nurse telling him sternly that he should call for help next time.

That's when he noticed the roses. The blood red roses that were a contrast to the white walls and the white uniform around him. When he asked who had placed the roses in his room, the nurse said that a doctor had come in and placed them there. When asked for the name, the nurse shrugged her shoulders and say she didn't ask for a name.

The only feature that she could remember is he had the strangest color of hair, a platinum color.

On his twentieth birthday, Tsuzuki had come over to his house, a bundle of balloons in one hand and a cake in another. A grin would be plastered on his face as he made his way past Hisoka and into his house, ignoring the protests from his partner. He turned around and announced that he was taking Hisoka out after they had had some cake. Hisoka had known it would be fruitless to argue, so he had gotten two plates out, and suffered through his partner's giddiness.

That day, Tsuzuki had taken him to a small shop, and had gotten him a present.

Now, on his twenty-fourth birthday, he looks down at the silver ring on his right ring finger before closing his eyes. He feels a strong pair of arms wrap around him, and finds himself turned around looking into violet eyes.

"You look so serious." Tsuzuki notes playfully.

"I was just... thinking about things. Before I was rudely interrupted."

He holds back a smile as he watches the pout form on Tsuzuki's lips. "Mean. I only wanted to let you know I was ready to leave, Hisoka."

He shakes his head as he slips his right hand into Tsuzuki's left. He looks down and notices the paired ring to his own on the other's hand before he looks back up. "Where are you going to drag me off today now?"

Sticking his tongue out, Tsuzuki grins. "Well, since it's unusually warm out, I thought we could eat outside. So I prepared a picnic, and no, I didn't make the food! I bought most of it. Then I thought we could take a walk through the park after, and maybe later..."

Hisoka nods his head. He knows that no matter where Tsuzuki would take him or what they did today, he would remember this birthday like he did with the many others.

Only this time, he would treasure it and keep it close to his heart...


End file.
